Suuichi and the Animorphs
by SilentSilverWolf
Summary: Suuichi also known as Kurama has been ushered out of Japan by a frightened Shori, desperate for his safty she sends him to stay with a friend from High School. But her daughter is just as bad as Suuichi. Cassie is an Animorph. What happens? Just wait!
1. The Mall

"Suuichi this is Cassie, she is my daughter." Suuichi's mother's friend from high school - Linda Suuichi thought her name was, yes it was her name was Linda - said. "Cassie this is Suuichi Shori's daughter." Suuichi gave a slight bow to the girl in front of him with what looked like black hair. Suuichi liked the idea of staying the summer in America, and staying with Shori's friend from when she was a transfer student in America for a year, but he was by himself. He missed all his friends.  
  
Suuichi was known as Kurama by his friends because that is who he was. The legendary yokai thief, Youko Kurama. He was also a partner to Yusuke Urimeshi, Spirit Detective of the Reiki. Fortunately Kurama was on vacation, he didn't have to deal with any of that stuff.  
  
"Cassie I want you to show Suuichi around town." Linda said softly to her daughter. "Maybe bring him The Gardens later?" Cassie blinked, she couldn't show him around town, she had a meeting with the Animorphs about the latest insight of what the Yerks were doing. Those nasty creatures who would slithering through your ear and force their way into your brain. Cassie shivered while thinking about what happened to Jake not that long ago. No, she couldn't do it. She wouldn't - she looked at her mom - let him hear a word about the invasion.  
  
Kurama watched as Cassie seemed to have an inner struggle she shivered and he questioned to himself what was wrong. Finally looking up at her mother she sighed. "But mom, I was going to meet Jake at the mall for lunch." She exclaimed, but Kurama knew she was lying. But didn't say anything.  
  
"Just Jake?" Linda questioned with a sly look on her face Cassie didn't seem to notice. "No one else is going to be there?"  
  
Cassie unknowingly feel into her mother's trap. Kurama tried not to laugh. "Rachael will be there as well." Kurama blinked she was still lying, well hiding something, she was nervous.  
  
Linda smiled, "Then they shouldn't mind if you took Suuichi along." She looked at the clock and smiled mischievously. "What time were you suppose to be there?"  
  
Cassie also looked at the clock, but her eyes widened in horror. "I'm late!" She yelled before grabbing Kurama by the arm and her keys, she ran out the door without another word.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Cassie sat there trying to make small talk with Suuichi, she found it difficult. She didn't know anything about him. Finally she remembered why his mom had insisted upon getting her son out of Japan for the summer. She opened her mouth to ask her question when something went off. Cassie reached for her cell phone but then remembered she hadn't grabbed it in her hast. She wasn't the only one late though no one had shone up yet. "What do you want?" Suuichi snapped into what he held. He quickly switched to Japanese so she couldn't understand what he was saying. "I can't do that Boton. I am in a ningen mall with the ningen that I will be spending the summer with."  
  
"Well then I'll let that one go, but Kurama we need Koenma needs your help with something." Boton replied her nervousness evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm on vacation!" Kurama yelling in English without realizing what he was doing. "I don't have to do anything for him!"  
  
"Actually you do or you'll go back to prison." Boton spoke with a matter- of-fact tone that had Kurama growling. He was very much in a Hiei mood.  
  
"What then? What is it that he needs me to do?" Kurama growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"First I have a question for you. Why are you speaking English?"  
  
"I'm in America and I'm trying to get use to the language." Kurama spoke almost cheerfully. He was calming down, he just didn't want to go on a mission because he was in the right spot at the wrong time.  
  
"Whatever," Boton decided she needed to tell Kurama what was going on. "Kurama," She braced herself then told him real quickly. "Hieiismissing!"  
  
"What?" Suuichi started looking around, Cassie couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She was becoming suspicious of this Suuichi character. Then she heard the voice on the other line.  
  
A calm feminine, yet bubbly voice said trying to keep her words strait. "Kurama, calm down."  
  
"But how? Why?" Then Suuichi stopped. "Never mind I know how." he spoke coldly. Cassie shivered against her will. He was so cold. "I know why. But I don't understand you should have been watching. You should have known he would try this the moment I wasn't around." He switched to Japanese. "I'll look for him, when I find him I will tell you."  
  
"Oh, and Kurama." Boton said calmly. "'Call' back in about five minutes. Koenma needs to speak with you about something."  
  
Suuichi growled. Cassie couldn't help but think of how unhuman it sounded. But it was ridiculous. He had to be human. She thought about he growl it sounded like a fox she heard once. No, Cassie shook that thoughts off, and spotted Jake. "Fine." Suuichi finally said and hung up. Cassie got up to go meet Jake.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jake was late he couldn't believe his mother made him mow the law at the last minute! He searched the food court for any sign of the other Animorphs. But he didn't see any. He ran into another person. "Gomen." The person said quietly then left. Jake sighed, then headed towards Cassie where he could see Cassie sitting with a red head. The red head hung up the phone he was on - Jake couldn't help but notice it didn't exactly look like any phone he had ever seen. Cassie spotted him and headed towards him. "What is with the red head, you weren't suppose to bring anyone."  
  
"I'm sorry Jake but my mom made me bring him. He is staying with us during the summer because his mom didn't want him to stay in Japan. She said he'd been getting into to many fights." Cassie looked into his eyes apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, we will just have to figure out a way to get him away when the rest of the group comes."  
  
Cassie nodded and they reached the table. "Suuichi, this is Jake." She turned to Jake. "Jake this is Suuichi."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Suuichi said with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you to." Jake retorted.  
  
"So Suuichi who was that you were on the phone with?" It was a casual question but Cassie wanted to get some answer's to her question's.  
  
Kurama almost said it was no one important, then he thought about the conversation. They didn't know about Boton or anything, so why not tell them? "Boton, a friend of mine from Japan." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Cassie beat Jake to the next question. "How is it that she could call you from Japan? Wouldn't that be a long distance number." Unfortunately she also continued. "Wouldn't you not get reception anyway? I mean you aren't in Japan? What kind of phone is it Suuichi? And why did she call you Kurama" Cassie stopped she realized she was rambling. She also let it slip that she had heard some of the conversation.  
  
Suuichi looked at her thoughtfully then smiled slowly. "So many questions. Which should I answer first?" He appeared to think. "Well my friends call me Kurama it is a nick name I acquired over time. And the -" He stopped suddenly and whipped his head around at the sound of someone yelling.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CHOCOLATE SWEET SNOW?" Kurama searched the crowd frantically then saw who he wanted to see. Hiei was at an ice cream stand yelling. "WHAT KIND OF BAKA NINGEN STAND IS THIS? CHOCOLATE IS -" Hiei stopped in mid sentence as someone's arm latched onto his. He turned and leveled the person with a heated glare. Then froze. "Hello, Kurama." He said slowly. He couldn't believe he had been caught.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Excuse me." Suuichi said then was gone. Jake watched as the boy moved through the crowed with wonderful grace. He approached the one who was yelling from behind. When he grabbed the kids arm the boy whipped his head around with a glare, then he looked - shocked. Suuichi said something to the boy and received a scowl in return. Suuichi just turned and walked back towards them.  
  
"Who's your friend Suuichi?" Cassie asked happily.  
  
"She reminds me of Boton." The boy next to Suuichi. Suuichi only chuckled and said something in, what Jake was guessing was, Japanese. The boy frowned.  
  
"Cassie, Jake this is my great friend Hiei. Hiei meet Cassie and Jake." Suuichi introduced pointing to Cassie then Jake. "Cassie is the one who I'm staying with this summer."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama holding his scowl. "Is there a forest or anything near her house?"  
  
Kurama thought about it. "I don't know, she does live on a farm." He turned to Cassie. "Cassie is there a forest near your house at all?"  
  
Cassie frowned. Why did Suuichi want to know that? That was were Ax always hung out. But then again Ax would be able to hide so . . . "Yea, there is why do you ask?"  
  
Suuichi looked at Hiei and Hiei glared at him. Suuichi only grind. Cassie couldn't help but notice that he looked like at kid at Christmas time.  
  
"Ah, Cassie I'm going to go get something, do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Jake stood up and went to go get something to eat, and look for the others.  
  
"You might want this if you're going to by something." Hiei said pulling out his wallet.  
  
"I don't need that," Jake reached into his packet, "I have my -" He stopped after feeling nothing. "Never mind I might need some money I'll pay you back." Jake took the wallet Hiei was holding and opened it, only to see his driver's license. It was his wallet! "Hey how did you get my wallet?"  
  
Suuichi suddenly glared at Hiei, Cassie could tell he almost flinched. "Hiei how did you acquire his wallet. Better yet what were you thinking? You can't just still from people like that!"  
  
"Shut up kitsune, you used to do it all the time in the mekai." Hiei snarled.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not in the mekai, no am I? No, not to mention I don't do that kind of thing anymore. The Mirror of Utter Darkness was the last thing I stole." Suuichi looked at Hiei with a challenging glare.  
  
"Yea, you've changed fox, but I don't know if it is for the better or worse." Hiei muttered. They spoke in Japanese so that Kurama only could understand. "Sometimes I wish you were the Great Thief Youko Kurama again."  
  
"It is only you who feels that way, young Koorime." Kurama told him smiling at his young friend. "I like who I choose to be I always have been. Although I have morals and do not believe in killing for sport, and I don't feel that steeling is a shameful act. When I am in my true form such morals and values are not forgotten they are just not so compelling."  
  
Hiei cheered up a bite but didn't release his oh-so-famous-glare.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilverSilentWolf: Hope ya'll liked it. I was going to introduce Hiei a different way, but I couldn't resist a Sweet Snow incident in the mall! Well I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I have to work on a couple other stories that I have been neglecting for a while. If you really like Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sorry about incorrect spelling, I'm not good at remembering that kind of thing.) Then read my story Keiko's Friend. It is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter X Over. Well R&R please! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	2. The Meeting

Kurama had to "call" Boton back so he excused himself and Hiei from Jake and Cassie not long after their friends Rachael and Marcos arrived. He turned on the communicator, he and Hiei looked into it after sending the contact signal. Koenma finally answered. "Awww . . . Kurama I see you found Hiei. Hiei you gave us quit a scare, we were afraid you went back to the Makai and we would never be able to find you." Koenma sighed and went on to serious business. "Kurama I know you are on vacation but we need you to do us a favor. There are bursts of energy coming from the area that will be residing in for the summer. Our Spirit Detective was not able to find a thing. We need someone he is better at this sort of thing, we need someone people can confide in, that would be you personally. And someone who can slip through the shadows. That would also be you but Hiei is more efficient. Why don't you find a place for Hiei to stay and work on the case together."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, Kurama looked at Hiei then sighed. "We'll do it Koenma-sama. We just need you to tell us his name and we will find him."  
  
"Actually she has already said she will find you. She also she said she would meet you at The Gardens by the mountains goats. Would you be able to get there by eight O'clock?"  
  
Kurama looked at his watch. It was only three in the afternoon and Cassie was going to take him to The Gardens later. "Sure we can."  
  
Her name is Melissa Chapman. Her father is the principal of the local Jr. High." Koenma seemed to beam at such a fact, although his voice stayed serious. "This is imperative, don't let anyone or anything get in your way, understood?" Kurama and Hiei nodded. "Good. Contact me when your mission is completed."  
  
With that he turned off the communicator and sighed. "Well Hiei looks like we have a long summer ahead of us. And I wont be able to relax and enjoy a vacation away from any of the happenings in Japan. My mom wont be happy if she finds out that the trouble she was trying to get me away from in Japan has followed me to America."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Her name is Melissa Chapman. Her father is the principal of the local Jr. High." Someone spoke in a business like tone from what looked like a communicator that a red head was holding. Him and the boy dressed in all black were looking intently at the screen on it. Tobias we guessing they could see someone. "This is imperative, don't let anyone or anything get in your way, understood?" both boys nodded at this. "Good. Contact me when your mission is completed."  
  
The red head turned off the communication device he was holding and let out an audible sighed. "Well Hiei looks like we have a long summer ahead of us. And I wont be able to relax and enjoy a vacation away from any of the happenings in Japan. My mom wont be happy if she finds out that the trouble she was trying to get me away from in Japan has followed me to America."  
  
Tobias speed off quickly to find his friends. He spotted them trying to quit Ax down, he was obviously playing with his syllables again. "Hey guys." He greeted his friends.  
  
"Hi Tobias." Jake responded. Cassie was busy looking around for someone.  
  
"Are we missing anyone Cassie?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"No, I'm just looking for Suuichi, I feel bad about letting him walk away like that." Cassie sighed. "Then again he was with a friend. I hope neither of them get lost."  
  
"Hey you guys, I just saw, and heard the strangest thing." Tobias proceeded to tell about the red head and boy in black clothing.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama and Hiei wandered the mall until Hiei said that they should go back. When they arrived they only heard part of the conversation. "So it's agreed we will meet in the forest at the base of the mountain Saturday morning at seven thirty. Meeting adjourned."  
  
"Oh, Suuichi, Hiei I was afraid you would get lost." Cassie exclaimed when she saw them. One of the boy's looked at hem suspiciously.  
  
"Of course we didn't Cassie, but we are ready to go. Would you be willing to show us the forest so we can look around. I really miss being around trees."  
  
"Hn. Stupid Fox your aren't all that matters." Hiei spoke still scowling.  
  
"You know Hiei I would think that you were use to it by now." Suuichi spoke smiling.  
  
"Sure let's go. Tobias did you and Ax want to come with us?"  
  
Tobias and Ax looked at each other. "No, I think we will be able to find our own way home." Tobias said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you around." Cassie said as they departed.  
  
"Yea, see you around." Tobias smiled knowingly.  
  
A few minutes later Hiei and Kurama could two different surges of power, one they felt again not long after. "I wonder what that was." Kurama mumbled, Hiei only shrugged. Neither of them saw the birds taking of.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Cassie this tree is dieing!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cassie inspected the tree. "It is perfectly healthy."  
  
"No, it is rotting from the inside out. You can't spot it with the eyes." Kurama looked up at a bird in the branches. A Red Tailed Hawk. He didn't like this hawk, he just didn't trust it. "Hey what time is it?"  
  
"Almost eight. Why?" Cassie replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Almost eight!" Kurama and Hiei exclaimed together.  
  
Kurama regained his composure first. "Do you think we could go to The Gardens. I remember your mother saying we should go."  
  
"Yea, it closes in an hour. So let's hurry." Cassie said and began to lead them away.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tobias followed he had specific orders to keep and eye on them. He couldn't forget what was said.  
  
~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
"I knew I didn't trust him. But I don't understand." Cassie said. "What could they possibly want with Melissa?"  
  
"I don't know but I want them stopped." Rachael said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Relax Rach. Tobias would you be willing to keep an eye on them?" Tobias nodded. Jake smiled. "Good on to what we met to talk about."  
  
~~~~Back to the Present time~~~~  
  
Suuichi and Hiei had stopped in front of the goats. Tobias only listened in.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I guess we aren't the only one's late." Hiei sneered.  
  
"Actually you are." A calm voice behind them said.  
  
"Hello you must be Melissa." Kurama said politely when he turned to face the girl. "I'm Kurama and this is Hiei. Koenma sent us."  
  
"Yes, I'm Melissa. I was recruited by Koenma's sister. Tajima." She smiled as she shook Kurama's hand. "You don't look like the famous thief Youko Kurama. You on the other hand." She turned to Hiei. "Sure act like what I heard the Forbidden Child acts like."  
  
Hiei sneered. "If you've heard of me then you must have heard that I could destroy you in one swipe of my blade."  
  
Melissa grind. "Yes, I know that but I also know you can't. You would go back to prison if you did. I'm pretty sure Urimeshi wouldn't like to lose his best swordsman."  
  
"Well we were told you would brief us. What is going on?"  
  
Melissa got serious again. "Right, well there is a powerful energy coming from close to the middle of the city, one from the mountains, and then there are different surges of power that com now and again, but aren't traceable."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Hiei asked getting impatient.  
  
"Just two things, these powers defiantly are not human, and these powers are defiantly not coming from any demon."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tobias was shocked. He couldn't believe it, they weren't going after Melissa, they were meeting up with Melissa, they, they were getting order's from that shy, self contained girl.  
  
"And what are we suppose to do about it?" Tobias heard Hiei demand.  
  
"Simply one thing, there isn't a known spiritually aware person around hear, and since demon's can tend to be the next best thing - not to mention your Jagan Eye, Hiei - you two would be our best bet." Melissa responded like it was obvious.  
  
"So my speed has nothing to do with it?" Hiei teased.  
  
"No, Child of Ice and Fire. It has nothing to do with it. But it will come in handy."  
  
"Hiei, remember at the mall what the power surges that came and went?" Hiei nodded. "I think that what we felt earlier is what she is talking about."  
  
"You might just be right. Just be on your toes. Hiei keep your Jagan open as much as possible." Kurama and Hiei nodded. "We will meet again soon. I have received the number for your communicator. Kurama I will contact you when we can meet next understood?" They nodded again. "Good then Good bye for now." Hiei and Kurama mumbled their good-byes and departed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Wow that is short! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think I will just continue. I know I get into the plot quickly but it helps move the story along, and I hate taking forever to explain everything, I can explain it as I go. Not to mention it keeps readers. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	3. One Explanation

Jake jumped at something tapping at his window. "Tobias," he hissed opening the window. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching Suuichi and Hiei!"  
  
/\I know, but I found out some information./\ Tobias retorted.  
  
"And what is that?" Jake was curious now.  
  
/\Well they met with Melissa by the goats at The Gardens. They were talking about some sort of mission./\ Tobias thought about what he had heard before he continued. /\The most interesting thing was that they were talking about some powers or energies or something coming from somewhere, they also spoke of demons. I think Melissa called them demons but I could have misunderstood. She did say something about Hiei having something called a Jagan eye. I don't quit understand what was going on but I trust those to even less now. I'm also slightly suspicious of Melissa now. What are we supposed to tell the rest of the group?/\ he paused /\Especially Rachel?/\ He looked at Jake sure the older kid would make more sense out of it.  
  
Jake only frowned. "We will tell them the truth Saturday. Now go back to your forest, the sun is almost down and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Tobias turned and flew away. He did want to get to his tree before the owls began to hunt for the night.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked through the forest looking for a place for Hiei to sleep. "I like this one." Kurama looked up at the tree of Hiei's choice.  
  
"Do you want me to adjust anything?" Kurama asked looking for a way to flew his kai; he hadn't used it for quit a while.  
  
"Just let me look fox." Hiei jumped into the tree startling a Red Tailed Hawk, he ignored the bird and continued to look around the tree. Finally he jumped back down, "Fox, there is a branch that is almost what I want. I guess there is something you could do for me."  
  
"Oh, Inari! Hiei is asking for help!" Kurama spoke teasing evident in his eyes.  
  
"Hn. Don't let it go to you head. This is once in a life time." Hiei jumped back into the tree followed by Kurama.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tobias woke suddenly to see Hiei standing next to him; Hiei only spared him a glance before inspecting the tree. Finally he jumped back down effortlessly and began to speak to someone. "Fox there is a branch that is almost what I want. I guess there is something you could do for me."  
  
"Oh, Inari! Hiei is asking for help!" The person that replied with a playful tone sounded to much like Suuichi for Tobias's tastes.  
  
"Hn. Don't let it go to your head. This is once in a life time." Effortlessly they both jumped into the tree. Suuichi looked at Tobias, he looked slightly curious.  
  
"I saw that bird before; that exact bird. I think this might be its territory." Suuichi sighed. "I can't say I don't agree, it is a beautiful forest." //I can't wait to run around in my true form.\\ He added silently.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned ignoring the others comment and jumped to a different branch. "That branch over there, baka kitsune."  
  
Kurama finally looked away from the bird holding his attention and looked in the direction Hiei was pointing. "Hmmm . . . The branch is almost dead; I guess you want it wider, and a little more leaves for bedding."  
  
"Just a little wider and more alive so it wont brake and cause me to search for somewhere else to sleep."  
  
If Tobias's eyes could have gotten wider they would have after what he saw next. Suuichi jumped to the branch next to Hiei then positioned himself just right and touched the branch spoken of before. Tobias could see a soft green light surround Suuichi and the branch. Slowly the branch came back to life leaves grew out of nowhere; the branch grew slightly wider as well. He could practically *see* the said branch become sturdier. He was shocked to say the least as he realized that these people whoever they were if not already working for the Yeerks, then if discovered would certainly be hunted and captured. He had a new reason to keep an eye on them. The only difference would be that he had his own reasons now. He had to make sure nothing happened to them. He would befriend them in his human form and then watch them like the hawk he was – just to keep them from danger.  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to Cassie's house. She will be worried about me." Suuichi spoke as he straitened up dusting off his hands, and then leapt gracefully from the tree.  
  
"Kurama you care to much for ningens. When are you going to realize they wont be here forever?" Hiei's question was sudden and showed disgust by his friends actions. "They die, we don't, not like they do. You are over Three Thousand years old! You should know that you can't trust anyone."  
  
"Hiei, I may be older than you by only Two Thousand Fiver Hundred years but that doesn't mean that I don't respect your opining." Kurama smiled up at Hiei. "But just because I respect your opinion doesn't mean that you have any right to boss me around." He turned to leave then turned around to give the child in the tree a warning. "Remember I may not be you direct probation officer, but I still report to her. Any false mover by you and we both get in trouble. You'll be going back to jail and Urimeshi might become my probation officer instead of Boton."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned from his friend, he didn't need the reminder, he didn't want to go back to jail.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tobias woke early Saturday morning. He had watched Hiei as every morning he would go to a field and train. Tobias was to impressed by what this creature did he made a habit of watching him. He looked at Hiei's branch through the corner of his eye, then looked at it head on; Hiei wasn't on his branch! Tobias heard something bellow and saw that Hiei had just landed. But before he could get any good thermals under his wing Hiei just disappeared, this action was new to Tobias; he had never seen him do it before.  
  
Tobias made a last minute decision to finally speak with someone about the two Japanese boys. He would go speak with Cassie, she would understand and be able to help – not to mention she had a right to know – Suuichi was staying with her after all. He would hunt rats in her barn later.  
  
A sea of rats had decided to visit the barn not long ago and hasn't left yet. So he told Cassie he would "persuade" them. He arrived at Cassie's and saw Hiei in a tree next to a window, but Tobias couldn't remember seeing that tree there before. "It's about time you opened the window fox." Hiei muttered as he hopped onto the windowsill. Tobias landed on the roof out of sight. "I see you grew a tree last night."  
  
"Yes, I felt that you might want somewhere to sleep if you had to wait for a while before I opened the window." Suuichi shrugged. "Well anyway, were going today."  
  
Hiei was stunned. "Going where?"  
  
"To the mountains." Suuichi said simply. "It would be a good time to go since Cassie wont be around. She is meeting with her friends for a hike. We simply are going to go up to the power source and see what's hiding there. It just might be powerful renegade demons, but it could also be something else." He paused there as if thinking then spoke slowly as if weighing his words as to not infuriate is little friend. "You know, I think we should go explore the forest before we have to go meet Melissa."  
  
"What will you tell Cassie?" Hiei asked mockingly. "You want to go use your inept fox senses to figure out the best way through the forest?"  
  
"No, I'll just tell her I want to go see the wild life inhabitating the forest. That red tail hawk we have been seeing intrigues me. There is just something about it."  
  
/\Tobias where are you?/\ Ax asked.  
  
/\I'm at Cassie's, Suuichi and Hiei are here./\ Tobias replied matter-of- factly.  
  
/\They are going to the forest soon. So you might want to morph. I don't think you want them to find you and realize it isn't a normal animal./\  
  
/\Yes, I think I will morph to my eagle morph and hide out in a tree./\  
  
A few seconds later both Suuichi and Hiei could be heard. "Hiei go check it out. I'll be right behind you."  
  
A few second later Tobias saw Hiei hit the ground then disappear again. Tobias took off to go find Ax, what if them morphing were the undetectable power surges that they were suppose to be trying to find? There was only one way to find out. He didn't notice Suuichi at the barn arguing with Cassie.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ax began to morph into his gold eagle morph. He was about halfway though when he caught something just behind him.  
  
He turned his head slightly because his stalk eyes had just retreated into his head. There standing behind him was a human boy dressed in all black with spiked black hair and a white star burst in the front of his hair. The boy drew a sword suddenly and held it up to him. "Turn back!" He demanded. Ax just stared at him, he didn't know what to do. He decided he would listen to this person then if there seemed to be trouble he would at least have his tail.  
  
Hiei wouldn't say he was surprised when he saw two eyes on blue bendable polls disappear into this bird's head. But there was also the fact that the power source was disbanding itself from the creature as slowly the eyes came out again. The feathered tail turned into a long blue tail with a sharp razor on the end. The half bird half – whatever else it was – grew it was tall. It was half horse half man by the time it was done. It had no mouth and two slits in the face for a nose. Two large almond eyes stared at Hiei while the other two searched around.  
  
Hiei let out a little of his spirit energy for Kurama to find since no more power was emanating from the creature in front of him. He began to search with his Jagan, well as much as he could do without taking off his bandana.  
  
"I still don't understand why you insisted to follow me." He heard Kurama inquire.  
  
"Because you might get lost." Cassie's voice floated through the woods behind him. Hiei bit off a groan.  
  
"Why did you have to bring the ningen along?" Hiei snapped without taking his eyes off the one in front of him.  
  
"Because she –" Kurama stopped, when he spotted the blue figure in front of him. "-insisted." He finished slowly.  
  
"AX!" Cassie exclaimed. "What are you thinking I thought you had better sense then this!"  
  
"You 'knew' about this?" Kurama questioned.  
  
/\Of course she knew./\ Someone said through a telepathic connection. /\She is my friend./\  
  
"Your friend." Hiei sneered. "I don't understand why so many insist upon having friends."  
  
"You have a friend Hiei." Kurama reminded the small Koorime.  
  
"No, I have allies fox, friends only make you weaker. I don't need a week link that baka's think they can use to make me do there will." Hiei put his katana away and glared at the creature, it cringed.  
  
"This is the energy source then." Kurama said out loud, not as a question but as a statement. "Okay then, we better check in and say we found one of the three."  
  
"No, there are more like the one in front of us. Remember there was more than one untraceable power spurts." Hiei was trying to get this job done. He didn't trust whatever was I front of him.  
  
Kurama looked at Cassie. "I'll radio this one in. Koenma should know about it at least." He pulled out a pink compact no longer disguised by a kitsune illusion. A few second later a girl with blue hair appeared on the screen.  
  
"Kurama I didn't think we would hear form you for a while." She spoke cheerfully. Cassie was guessing this was Boton.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to report in so soon. How is everything in Reikai? Is Urimeshi faring well without us?"  
  
"Yes, he is doing fine. The Reikai is as always. I'm gong to send you though to Koenma-sama, there is a soul to pick up in Tokyo."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you soon Boton." She nodded, five seconds later a toddler appeared on the screen.  
  
"Kurama you are aware there is someone looking over your shoulder correct?" He asked before doing anything else.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kurama replied. "But it is okay. We found a creature that has been sending out spurts of power. We think it is from its ability to transform. I'll send you a visual so you can run it though the Yokai data base if you would like." Kurama faced the mirror that wasn't really a mirror towards the "demon" in front of him long enough for Koenma to copy the picture in front of him. Kurama gave Hiei a glance of thanks for letting him know what he caught the blue creature doing. Then spoke in Japanese to his boss. "I think it best if we get your American Spirit Detective out of this case. I don't think she can handle something like this."  
  
"I don't have the right to do such a thing. Only my sister Tajima has that kind of power with her." Something in the background beeped. "Kurama," Koenma said after reviewing the returned info. He was again speaking English. "He isn't a Youkai."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Hiei you know what a yasha is, he isn't a yasha." Koenma repeated. "I just don't know what he is yet."  
  
/\I'm an Andilite./\  
  
"Well that clears things up for me, but I still don't know what that is. My father will kill me if I failed – Wait! Andilite you say. I've heard of those." Koenma appeared to be thinking. "Oh, yes, there was one that stayed on earth for a while sixteen years ago, he just disappeared. No trace of him ever being on earth. Except one thing, but never mind that. It stayed in a human form. Hmmm . . . He had to have special permission of course. My sister was amazed at the fact that he could turn to a human himself. Well that is a long story I'll have to tell you that later." Koenma ruffled threw a few papers, "Hmmm . . . I can't find his name anywhere . . ."  
  
/\Try Elfangor./\ Someone new said. /\He was my father. (A/N: Okay in this fic, Tibias knows that Elfangor is his father, he knows the whole story. I don't know if they ever find out in the books. And they are going to be sixteen, 'bout a year after, Elfangor gave them there powers I do believe.)  
  
Everyone was surprised at this.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to tell anyone that," Koenma's voice showed he was pouting. "Oh, yes, and Kurama, are you prepared for your transformation? I understand it should be in a couple of days."  
  
"Hmmm . . . Yes, I do believe, but I lost track, I'll double check."  
  
"Well just be prepared."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kurama hung up after saying good bye and looked at Hiei.  
  
"I'll warn you." Hiei spoke voice slightly irate. Kurama nodded and muttered his thanks.  
  
"I don't understand. What is going on?"  
  
"We will tell you, but you might want to sit down." Kurama smiled sweetly at Cassie as she sat on the grassy floor of the forest, while Hiei and Tobias had a staring contest, Tobias winning.  
  
"And that bird out of that tree!" Hiei yelled increasing his glare, Tobias blinked in surprise while his competitor smirked triumphantly.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Wow that is extremely interesting. Something I never thought I would hear." Cassie spoke slowly after Kurama's explanation of what was going on.  
  
"It is true every bit of it." Kurama said, what he told her was true, although he did forget to add the fact that 'he' was the Legendary Thief Yoko Kurama, he had only told her that he reminds his friends of him. He also left out the Dark Tournament.  
  
"So Hiei is a demon?" Tobias asked softly. He had morphed human not long after Hiei threatened to torch him if he didn't get out of there. He felt as if Hiei was a little more secure now. But it was a ridicules thought, wasn't it? He shook his head and returned to the subject at hand. "That is an interesting fact." Tobias had a feeling Kurama was leaving something out. He wasn't just called Kurama. Hiei called him fox, or kitsune - whatever that meant – Tobias was still unsure.  
  
/\Your friend is very smart./\ Hiei muttered to Ax. He liked the fact that he was a telepath. Although Ax didn't have the skills Hiei had.  
  
/\Cassie is so trusting, but smart. I'm surprised she read past his web of lies./\ Ax focused one stalk eye on Cassie the other on Kurama while his main rested on Hiei.  
  
/\Not the girl, the bird./\ Hiei corrected him like he would correct Kuwabara, minus a baka. He had filled in blank to Ax where Kurama would conveniently forget something that had happened. He noticed right away that something was wrong with his friend just as Kurama's communicator went off.  
  
As did his own. He had given Yukina a communicator mirror so that she could contact him. She didn't trust him off by himself. She was too fond of him for her own good.  
  
"What?" Kurama snapped into his communicator the same time Hiei saw his sister's face and asked a question of his own. "Yes Yukina?"  
  
"Kurama I need you and Hiei where are you located?" Kurama effortlessly gave off the information. "Good you are closer than I am. But you will probably be able to make it there faster as well." She gave him coordinates and hung up. Meanwhile, Hiei was trying to console his sister.  
  
"We will find him I promise." Hiei again assured his sister. Yukina had lost all hope of finding her brother and it hurt Hiei to see her like this.  
  
"It's not just that Hiei!" Yukina said through tears. "It's that baka Kuwabara. I – I- I caught him telling Yusuke that he wanted to be able to finally get me while you were gone." She was in utter tears then. Hiei raised his ki in anger.  
  
"I'll kill him when I get home." He spoke through clenched teeth. Yukina looked up suddenly. She was surprised Hiei would say something like that; yes he was protective over her but . . .  
  
"Hiei you could go back to Reikai prison! I don't want that." Yukina was tired, and her checks were glistening with tears, but soon fell to become tear gems at her feet.  
  
Sighing Hiei simply said. "It doesn't matter if I go to prison. I will kill him." Hiei spoke that last sentence harshly. Then suddenly added. "And you only don't want me to go to jail so I can find your brother. You would hate him anyway!" Hiei started but didn't mean to continue. "He is a murderer a cold blooded murderer. You don't want him in your life." Hiei then whispered to himself. "He would ruin it."  
  
Yukina looked surprised to hear such a thing. Someone gently put their hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Just tell her." Kurama whispered softly so that only Hiei could hear.  
  
"But I don't know want her to know." Hiei spoke just as soft back to his old friend.  
  
Yukina finally spoke up. "I want him in my life as much as I want you. You are like a brother to me." She then thought of what Hiei just said to Kurama. "Do you already know who he is?"  
  
Hiei was taken-a-back. "Yes Yukina." He spoke after a soft eerie silence. "But I can't tell you now. Kurama and I have to go take care of something." He hung up without saying good-bye. After putting the communicator away he jumped swiftly to a tree.  
  
"I will return shortly." Kurama said before running after Hiei. Not noticing the birds that landed moments before.  
  
/\Cassie you have some explaining to do./\ Jake said.  
  
"Yes, I do. And not just to you." Slowly she began to morph.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Okay let me explain what has been going on, for some reason every time I update this there is a whole lot that is just deleted, then the words are being mumbled together. So I am hopping that it has been fixed. If not then I will more than likely be deleting this story. I apologize to all my readers for this taking so long! 


	4. Author's Note

Hi, sorry I have been absent for so long. And I know I hate these updates where you thinks it's an update but it's really the Author saying it will be a little while more here are my excuses of why it's been this long already . . . . Yeah, I hate them too. But I feel I at least owe you an apology but here is an explanation and an expectation date for ya. So yeah, it's just been extremly hectic what with my Senior Year of High School and everything. Like, my Fiancé and I have recently found out I'm pregnant so with me having to stay home from work here in a while I'm hoping to start writing all my stories again here really soon. I've been working on them for a couple days now and hope to start putting chapters up here real soon. I am very sorry that it has been so long. And I hope to be updating soon. I have also been so preoccupied with the fact my sister is getting married in a week and a half, we have been planning her wedding. So now I need to start planning for my baby and I have to put my wedding back SEVERAL months. Okay, I must be going now. I will be updating soon I hope. I already have half of the next chapter written for all my stories except the ones I share with Cahadras. She and I will start workin' on our stories once summer hits. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now!


End file.
